harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Karen (FoMT)
Karen is the daughter of Jeff and Sasha. Together, the family operates the local supermarket. However, Karen enjoys being out on the town more than helping run the family business. She may come off as a snob at first, but proves to be a great friend when needed. Karen is quite a romantic, and is fond of long walks on the beach at night and wine. She enjoys cooking, but is unfortunately terrible at it. Her drinking contests with Duke are infamous in the town. Karen has been life long friends with Rick , and their friendship may eventually bloom into romance. Karen participates in the Cooking Festival (Gourmet is very fearful of these entries) and is the singer during the Music Festival. 'Schedule' Everyday (except Tuesdays, Sundays), Sunny *6:00am - 8:00am = Locked in the Supermarket *8:00am - 10:00am = Bench outside the Supermarket *10:00am - 1:00pm = Backroom of the Supermarket *1:00pm - 4:00pm = The Supermarket *4:00pm - 6:00pm = Backroom of the Supermarket *6:00pm -07:00pm = Locked in the Supermarket *7:00pm - 8:00pm = Walking to the Beach *8:00pm - 10:00pm = Mineral Beach *10:00pm - 11:00pm = Walking to the Supermarket *11:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Supermarket Everyday (except Tuesdays, Sundays), Raining/Snowing Weather: Rainy, Snowing *6:00am - 8:00am = Locked in the Supermarket *8:00am - 10:00am = The Supermarket *10:00am - 1:00pm = Backroom of the Supermarket *1:00pm - 4:00pm = The Supermarket *4:00pm - 6:00pm = Backroom of the Supermarket *6:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Supermarket Tuesday (Sunny) *6:00am - 8:00am = Locked in the Supermarket *8:00am - 10:00am = Bench outside the Supermarket *10:00am - 1:00pm = Locked in the Supermarket *1:00pm - 2:00pm = Walking to the Hot Springs *2:00pm - 4:00pm = The Hot Springs *4:00pm - 5:00pm = Walking to the Supermarket *5:00pm - 7:00pm = Locked in the Supermarket *7:00pm - 7:30pm = Walking to the Inn *7:30pm - 10:00pm = 1st Floor of the Inn *10:00pm - 10:30pm = Walking to the Supermarket *10:30pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Supermarket Tuesday (Raining/Snowing) *6:00am - 1:00pm = Locked in the Supermarket *1:00pm - 2:00pm = Walking to Gotz's House *2:00pm - 4:00pm = Gotz's House *4:00pm - 5:00pm = Walking to the Supermarket *5:00pm - 7:00pm = Locked in the Supermarket *7:00pm - 7:30pm = Walking to the Inn *7:30pm - 10:00pm = 1st Floor of the Inn *10:00pm - 10:30pm = Walking to the Supermarket *10:30pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Supermarket Sunday Weather: All *6:00am - 7:00pm = Locked in the Supermarket *7:00pm - 7:30pm = Walking to the Inn *7:30pm - 10:00pm = 1st Floor of the Inn *10:00pm - 10:30pm = Walking to the Supermarket *10:30pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Supermarket 'Gifts' Special Gifts (+800 points) French Fries, Pizza, Popcorn Favorite Gifts (+500 points) Bamboo Shoot, Cheeses, Diamond, Perfume, Pink Diamond, Sashimi, Tempura, Tempura Rice, Truffle, Wild Grape Wine, Wine Liked Gifts (+300 points) Amethyst, Baked Corn, Blue Magic Grass, Bracelet, Broach, Butter, Cheese Fondue, Corn, Cucumber, Dress, Earrings, Egg Over Rice, Eggplant, Eggs, Emerald, Facial Pack, Fried Noodles, Green Pepper, Greens, Grilled Fish, Happy Eggplant, Mayonnaise, Miso Soup, Moon Drop Grass, Necklace, Pickled Turnip, Pickles, Pink Cat Grass, Potato, Potato Pancakes, Pumpkin, Pumpkin Stew, Red Magic Grass, Ruby, Salad, Scrambled Eggs, Skin Lotion, Spa-Boiled Egg, Spinach, Stir Fry, Sunblock, Sweet Potato, Topaz, Toy Flower. Neutral Gifts (+100 points) Autumn Sun, Ball, Bamboo Rice, Boiled Egg, Bread, Buckwheat Noodles, Cabbage, Carrot, Corn Flakes, Curry Bread, Curry Noodles, Curry Powder, Curry Rice, Dinner Roll, Fish Sticks, Flour, French Toast, Fried Noodles, Fried Rice, Fruit Juice, Fruit Latte, Hot Milk, Ketchup, Large Fish, Medium Fish, Milks, Mixed Juice, Moon Dumplings, Mountain Stew, Muffin Mix, Mushroom, Mushroom Rice, Noodles, Oil, Omelet, Omelet Rice, Onion, Peridot, Pineapple, Pineapple Juice, Pudding, Recipe for Ketchup, Relaxation Tea, Relaxation Tea Leaves, Rice Ball, Rice Cake, Rice Gruel, Roasted Rice Cake, Sandwich, Sashimi Mix, Savory Pancake, Small Fish, Spring Sun, Stew, Strawberry, Summer Sun, Sushi, Tempura Buckwheat Noodles, Tempura Noodles, Toast, Toasted Rice Ball, Tomato, Tomato Juice, Truffle Rice, Turnip, Vegetable Juice, Vegetable Latte, Wild Grapes, Winter Sun. Disliked Gifts (-500 points) Agate, Apples, Apple Jam, Apple Pie, Apple Soufflé, Baked Sweet Potato, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Bodigizer, Bodigizer XL, Buckwheat Chips, Buckwheat Flour, Cake, Candied Potato, Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cookies, Cookies, Elli Leaves, Fluorite, Grape Jam, Grape Juice, Green Grass, Honey, Ice Cream, Indigo Grass, Jam Bun, Mixed Latte, Orange Grass, Pancakes, Pumpkin Pudding, Purple Grass, Raisin Bread, Red Grass, Strawberry Jam, Strawberry Smoothie, Sweet Potatoes, Turbojolt, Turbojolt XL, White Grass, Yellow Grass. Hated Gifts (-800 points) Adamantite, Alexandrite, Ancient Fossils, Animal Fodder, Branches, Chicken Feed, Copper Ore, Empty Cans, Failures, Fish Scales, Gold Ore, Golden Lumber, Junk Ore, Lumber, Moon Stones, Mystrile Ore, Mythic Stone, Old Boots, Orichalc, Pirate Treasure, Poisonous Mushroom, Recipe for French Fries, Sand Roses, Silver Ore, Stones, Weeds, Wool (L), Wool (M), Wool (S), Yarn (L), Yarn (M), Yarn (S) 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Requirements: Karen is at a black heart or higher. You must have an empty slot in the tool section of your Rucksack. Go to the Supermarket on Wednesday or Friday between 10AM and 1PM. Karen will greet you, and introduce herself. She knows you're the new farmer in town and figures work must be tough! She'll ask you if you need any help, and if you take her up on the offer she'll be happy. She convinces her father, Jeff, to give you a free bag of grass seeds. Purple Heart Event Requirements: Karen must be at a purple heart level or higher, after seeing the black heart event. On a Monday, Thursday or Saturday go to the Supermarket in between 10AM and 1PM. Karen and Sasha will be arguing, and poor Jeff will be in the middle of it! When Karen sees you walk in, she will want your opinion. What would make a better gift, Pink Cat Seeds, or Moon Drop Seeds? Agree with Karen and say Moon Drop Seeds is a better gift to make her happy. Blue Heart Event Requirements: Watch the previous events, and have Karen be at a blue heart level or higher. You must have the largest version of the rucksack with an available slot to trigger. Go to the Supermarket on a Wednesday or Friday in between 10AM and 1PM. Karen is overjoyed by some news she has just heard! Jeff had asked Duke to make some special wine when Karen was born, and he's come by to tell everybody it's now ready for pick up! Karen asks that you help her pick it up at the Winery, so agree to help to make Karen happy. When you get to the Winery, you find a lot more then you bargained for. Jeff was so happy when Karen was born that there are three cases of wine! After hauling it all back to the store, Karen thanks you for your help, and gives you a bottle of wine. Yellow Heart Event Requirements: You've seen all of the other events, and Karen is at a yellow heart level or higher. Go to the Supermarket on Monday, Thursday, or Saturday between 10AM and 1PM for the final event. Karen has been cooking, much to her parent's dismay! When you walk in the room, Sasha and Jeff are extremely relieved that you've come to the rescue. Rather then have them test Karen's food, Jeff suggests you do it instead! If you agree, Karen will take you to the backroom, as Jeff and Sasha apologize. You reluctuntly eat Karen's terrible cooking, and it actually causes your character to pass out! You will wake up in the Hospital. When Doctor asks Karen what could have caused it, she doesn't even give her bad cooking as a possibility! She suggests that you were simply tired, and to breath the next time you try and eat! 'Rival Heart Events' *'NOTE:' If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelorettes, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelorette then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Rick and Karen, but you have Karen at a red heart. Karen likes you more then Rick, and you will not be able to see the event. Black Rival Heart Event You must exit the Spring Mine on a sunny day. It can be Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday between 11AM and 6PM. Karen will ask Rick about his Father. Rick instantly becomes upset, because he hasn't heard from his Dad, and he doesn't understand why he could just run off like he did! Karen defends his Dad, explaining that he only left to find a cure for Lillia. Karen says that they can take care of things when he's gone, and Rick agrees. Blue Rival Heart Event *NOTE: This event WILL NOT '''trigger in Spring. It will also not trigger if you come from the exit leading to your farm, or from the exit that leads to Mother Hill. If it's Sunny, exit Gotz's house on a Sunday or a Monday. Alternatively, you can also exit out of the northeastern entrance coming from Mineral Town. The time must be in between 11AM and 6PM. You will see Rick and Karen talking about their childhood. Rick laughs at a memory he had of Karen, and it makes her angry. He doesn't understand why, as she storms off. '''Green Rival Heart Event You must wait until Year 2 or later to see this event. If it's Year 2 or later and you've seen the previous two events you'll be able to witness this event. Enter the Spring Mine, and then exit to see this event. It must be on a Wednesday or Friday between 11AM and 6PM on a sunny day. Rick saves Karen from a dog that nearly attacked her! He's bleeding, but says that it's alright because Karen is safe. Karen is very worried, but eventually thanks Rick for helping her. Orange Rival Heart Event *NOTE: Popuri MUST be married before this event can happen. If she is not, you will be unable to see this event. It must be Year 4 or later, after watching all of the other events to get this last event. Go to the Poultry Farm on a Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday between the hours of 1PM and 4PM. Enter the building, and leave. When you do, you will see Rick, Lillia, and Karen. Karen and Rick talk about Lillia's health, she appears to be doing much better. This makes Rick and Karen very happy. Lillia will come by, and her only concern is Rick and Karen's relationship! Rick gets embaressed when Lillia asks if he's going to propose to Karen soon. Their feelings have always been apparent, so why hide it? Karen and Rick will get married 7 days after this event. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes